Budnik/X
My wróćmy do Macieja, który powoli i poważnie kroczy do dworu. Zagapił się najprzód przed gorzelnią na tańcujących parobków, wybijając takt nogą, potem przed folwarkiem, gdzie stały trzy bryczki oficerów i innych gości, które miał sobie za obowiązek sumiennie obejrzeć; potem w dziedzińcu stanął porachować psy i wierzgające konie, aż trafił, gdzie panowie do celu strzelali. Ciekawy a głupi, wparł się pomimo odpychania pod sam prawie bok strzelającym. Mina jego zuchowato głupia wyzywała do żartów i wystawiała go na pośmiechowisko niechybne. Jaś strzelił o czterdzieści kroków kulą z gwintówki i chybił; budnik ramionami ruszył i rozśmiał się głośno, a potem pomiarkowawszy czapkę zdjął i pokłonił. Panicze to postrzegli. - A ty czego śmiejesz się, niedźwiedziu? - Hę - odezwał się Maciej głupawo. - Niedźwiedź nie, ale budnik. - To wszystko jedno, czego się śmiejesz? - Że kiepsko strzelacie. - Patrzaj go, o czterdzieści kroków kulą. - A o sześćdziesiąt? - spytał Maciej. - O sześćdziesiąt? - Fanfaron! Spróbujże! - zawołał Jaś. - Jasny pan żartuje. - Nie! Nie! Ile razy trafisz, dam ci za strzał po dukacie i to tylko o czterdzieści. - Jak to dukacie? - spytał budnik. - Otóż bałwan! Nie znasz dukata? - Za cóż do kata? Jak chybię, to do kata, a póki... Wszyscy się śmiali. - Któż ty taki, nieoszacowany brusie? - Budnik, JWPanie. - Skąd? - Z Osikowego Ługu. - A! Z moich lasów. - Syn Bartosza, JWPanie, rodzony. JWPan zna Pawłową? Otóż Pawłowy synowiec. A Julusi, JWPanie, brat, a to Burek, mój pies, proszę JWPana. Wszyscy polegli od śmiechu, bo od wyrazów śmieszniejszą daleko była rozradowana i promieniejąca twarz Macieja. - No, strzelajże, kiedyś z nas żartował; ale jak chybisz, bez pardonu stęplami. - O, tego nie, JWPanie. - Nie chcesz? - Jak chybię, to wolę w pysk wziąć. - No zaraz widać, kto ma rozum; pewny jesteś, że ci nie dam. Strzelaj. Budnik położył czapkę na ziemi, wziął strzelbę pańską podaną mu pokiwał głową i oddał ją nazad. - To śliczne strzelbisko, ale diabeł jego wie, gdzie u niej co jest; ja z tego instrumentu nie potrafię. - A może ze swojej, tym lepiej. - Wśród nieprzerywanych śmiechów wyrwano Maciejowi z rąk jego strzelbę, powiązaną sznurkami, zardzewiałą od wilgoci, a w niektórych miejscach wyślizganą od noszenia, niepozorną, długą, ciężką jak szyna żelazna, z zamkiem klapiącym jak stare pantofle. Panicze dobrze się z niej przymierzając i celując naśmiewali, gdy budnik tymczasem nic nie słysząc i nie widząc szukał w głębokiej torbie kul, bez których nigdy nie chodził, i nie patrząc na nikogo zabierał się do nabijania. - Place, place! Komedię bodziemy mieli - zawołał Jaś. - Widzisz cel? - Nie widzę. - Jak to? Koło, w kole czarną plamę. - Plamę to widzę, ale bardzo ogromna. - Jak to? Duża ci jeszcze? Maciej głową kiwnął. Posłano służącego, który kredą w środku celu biały znak położył. - A teraz? - Popróbujem. - Stoim o czterdzieści kroków, nie zmieniam słowa, za każdy raz dukat. No, śmiało! Zawczasu zabierano się już szydzić, gdy krótko urwany strzał dał się dyszeć i kula w samym znaku białym uwięzła. Maciej ani zważając na podziwienie i oklaski powszechne już po raz drugi nabijał, po raz drugi trafił. - Co chcesz za lufę? - To nie na sprzedaż. - Dam ci, co zechcesz! - ozwał się jeden. - Jak to co zechcesz? A jak zechcę... - Tu myśl nie przyszła, czego by mógł zażądać, i dodał z uśmiechem: - A na co lufa? - Juściż to wiesz, spodziewam się. - Bo za pozwoleniem pana, pan myśli, że to lufa strzela? A cóż? - To najprzód, panie, że ja mam taki sposób na kule, a do tego, panie, że to trzeba umieć. Znowu śmiechy; i budnika poczęto poić rozgrzewając go i wódką, i rozmową. Pan Maciej wszystkie zęby miał na wierzchu, tak w doskonałym był humorze. Strzelił raz trzeci i czwarty z równym szczęściem. Kazio porwał strzelbę budnika i chciał tej samej sztuki spróbować. Maciej spoglądał z flegmą, gdy mierzył, i plunął, gdy chybił. - Cóż to u diabła? Mógłżem chybić? - Najniezawodniej - rzekł Jaś rzucając dziesięć dukatów kwituję z reszty; idź, najedz się do kredensu i bywaj mi zdrów. Budnik ucałował rękę pańską i pozostał długo w podziwieniu nad złotem, które pierwszy raz w życiu posiadał nie wiedząc, czy za nie kupić wioskę, miasteczko, czy kilka mil lasu. Starannie nareszcie skarb ten zawiązawszy w węzełek, w którym już znajdowały się dwa trzygroszniaki poważne, wyczyściwszy strzelbę i nabiwszy ją loftkami na wszelki przypadek, posunął się najprzód do kredensu, potem na folwark. Tu potrzeba mu było uzyskać za kwitem należną mu mąkę, którą kum Bartosza, kowal dworski, obiecał odwieźć do Osikowego Ługu. Ale dajże sobie rady w takim dworze, nawet z rozumem Macieja! Najprzód nie było ekonoma, potem nie było pisarza, nareszcie nie było gumiennego, który wiedział o przysiężnym; a gdy przysiężny przyszedł, nie miał kluczy, gdy się znalazły, pokazało się w ostatku, że nie ma mąki. A zatem kowal pożyczył skarbowi, za co skarb z lichwą miał mu oddać; dość, że szczęśliwy Maciej siadłszy na wóz już miał wyruszyć z workami i kowalem, gdy zaufany pana Jana sługa, który raczej na podpanka niż na służącego wyglądał, wstrzymał go kiwając nań ręką z daleka. - Wasan jesteś syn Bartosza? - spytał od niechcenia, spoglądając na Macieja i na wyjęty z kieszeni złoty cylinder. - Tak, syn rodzony Bartosza, nazwiskiem Młyński. - Hm, a cóż tam u was, bieda? - O, sroga biedzisko. - Po co bo się tam w tej budzie kwasicie? Hę? Wszak masz siostrę? - A jeszcze jaką śliczną! - Stara pani nasza obiecuje ją wziąć do garderoby; i ty byś może znalazł służbę we dworze, na przykład na strzelca. - Zapewne, co ja na strzelca i rodziłem się; a co do Julusi, to się pana ojca patrzy, nie mnie. Albo ja wiem, czemu jej nie oddaje? Niechajby oddał. - Powiedz tam ojcu, niech ją przyśle. - Albo to oni mnie posłuchają! - ruszył Maciej ramionami. - A potem też pojechali do miasteczka. Kamerdyner uśmiechnął się: - No, to jak powróci. - A do czegoż to, mówiliście, mieli wziąć Julusię? - Do garderoby ! Maciej długo milczał rozważając, co by to miało znaczyć, nareszcie odpowiedział: - Pewnie tatulo nie zechce. - Zechce, nie zechce, a ty powiedz swoje - dodał gładząc bokobrody służący. - Jeśli rychło jej nie oddadzą, to potem miejsca nie będzie. Zawrócił się kiwnąwszy głową i odszedł. - W istocie - mówił sam do siebie - nieszpetny dziewczak się robi, a w nędzy toto sparszywieje. Paniczowi raz wraz na myśli ta dziewczyna, a tu już we dworze same tylko łupinki. Nudzi się biedaczysko. Tylko że to sprawa ze starym Bartoszem! Bodaj że by nie było ciężko. Ale takiż nas nie pozabija. Ruszył ramionami i ziewnął. Trzeba pospieszyć rozporządzić się wedle śniadania, bo to ta szuja wiecznie głodna, żre, żre, a nigdy się naćpać nie może. A za karty - gałgany, szachrują i nie płacą. Szerepetki! Tfu! Za całą noc wszystkiego piętnaście rubli, trudno się nie pogniewać. Skąpcy! Bodaj to nasz! A! tylko że go drą na wszystkie strony niemiłosiernie. No, jest bo co i drzeć. Kiedy pan to pan! Pieniędzy zawsze huk, a kiedy da, to garścią. Ziewnął znowu. - Nieszpetny dziewczak, i kurczę to jeszcze młode, może byśmy przy niej dłużej powisieli; a tu nam nie nastarczyć, coraz co nowego: dalej i na cztery mile wkoło nie dostanie. I tak pomrukiwał wedle swego zwyczaju idąc ku dworowi, gdy Maciej tymczasem na furze z kowalem powoli ciągnął się do budy. Nim się naprzód wybrał i jeden, i drugi, nim się pod las po grobelce dobili, dobry był już zmierzch, ale mimo ciemnej nocy, na którą się zabierało, nie obawiali się wcale zabłądzić. Znali oba doskonale drogi i drożyny, nawet te, którymi w bór po drwa jeżdżą, nie prowadzące nigdzie, krom porębów dalszych za błotami. Maciej poczęstowany kilkakrotnie czuł usposobienie do snu i kiwał się na workach; kowal fajkę palił i dumał. Niekiedy zamruczał coś pod nosem budnik, Burek jakby dając znać o sobie, że niedaleko ubiegł, zaszczekał, wóz zapiszczał, gałęzie zaszumiały i jechali dalej. Smutny las w noc, zwłaszcza gdy go jeszcze nie okryły liście. Te sterczące na mglistym niebie kościotrupy drzew suche, ten szum łamliwy i szorstki gałęzi, wcale różny od wesołego liści gadania, krakanie wron, które w najobrzydliwszą porę najbardziej rade się odzywają, i hukanie sów, i wycie wichru - najweselszego jakimiś przepowiedniami zniszczenia zasmucić muszą. Podróżni nasi zatrzymali się u karczemki Jankiela, przed którą stały dwa wozy i dwa konie wierzchowe; kowalowi bowiem fajka zgasła, a Maciej chciał się napić choćby wody. Zleźli więc oba z wozu i zarzuciwszy trochę siana koniętom, a bardziej jeszcze kozom żydowskim i krowie, która z powagą wybierała między podróżnych zapasami najświeższą paszę, weszli do oświeconej izby. Gwar był wielki i ludzi dosyć. Koło komina kupa wieśniaków z fajeczkami, przy stole z waszecia coś i z żołnierska się zwijało; w komorze pan gumienny głaskał pod brodę Surkę popijając wiszniak. Jankiel stał na przypiecku rozgarnąwszy poły i nogi wyjęte z pantofli z kolei to jednę, to drugą ogrzewał przy piecu. Spojrzał tylko na drzwi, gdy wchodził kowal i Maciej, i splunął. - Dobry wieczór! - Dobry wieczór! Dwóch odstawnych żołnierzy stojących przy stole obejrzeli się. Jeden z nich natychmiast rzucił się żywo, porwał za ramię Macieja i zawołał: - Ot i on! - Co za on? Ot, on jest! Ot, jest! - powtórzyli żołnierze oba. - Nu, to szczęście. I nim jeszcze Maciej zagłupiony i nie mogący pojąć, co to znaczy, przyszedł do siebie, odebrali mu strzelbę, pochwycili od niego torbę, skrępowali w tył ręce. Budnik osłupiałym wzrokiem toczył wkoło, wszyscy kupili się koło niego. - Co to? Co to? - pytali ludzie. - Za co? - A te gałgany budniki to konie kradli. Dziś pan Pomocnik złapał ojca, co prowadził je, a oto synalek, za którym nas posłali; sam w ręce wpadł. - Nu, ruszajmy do miasteczka! Ruszajmy! Noc się robi. I nie czekając chwili, spiesząc się tak, że nawet zapomnieli za wódkę zapłacić, wynieśli się co najrychlej z karczmy. Kowal sam pozostawszy rozmyślił się z mąką jechać choć po nocy do budy w Osikowym Ługu dać znać Pawłowej i Julusi, że ojciec i syn pobrani zostali. Było to poświęceniem z jego strony, ale też to był pobożny i poczciwy człowiek; panów kochać i służyć umiał. Panowie, Bogiem a prawdą, tyle się jemu i rodzinie dali we znaki, że porachowawszy ściśle, co doznał i co czuł, nienawiść jego trzeba mu było przebaczyć. Dwóch dworskich przytomnych wzięciu Macieja, powróciwszy wieczorem do Sumaczej, rozpowiedzieli o tym wypadku w oficynie. Dowiedział się i służący pana Jana, i panna Tekla, która o wszystkim wiedzieć była zwykła, i pan Jan, bo mu zaraz o tym zausznicy znać dali. Wywołany do sypialnego pokoju pan Jan, wysłuchawszy doniesienia służącego, wzgardliwie piękne usta skrzywił i rzekł: - Jednakże to łajdaki! Patrzcie, konie kradli. A wszyscyście mi mówili o tym starym Bartoszu, że poczciwy, dumny i ciężki, człowiek. Widzicie, jak nie znacie ludzi! - Teraz by pora wziąć dziewczynę do dworu? - Jak uważasz, rób tam sobie, co chcesz z panną Teklą. Niechaj ona po nią pośle, mnie nie uchodzi; już i tak gadają. A potem zobaczymy. Budnik 010